In Memory
by ywons54
Summary: Wally died. Our favorite red-headed speedster is gone. Well, maybe not gone for good. This story is about the thoughts of his death from those that were close to him. And in my story: WALLY WILL BE RESURRECTED!
1. Memory 1: Artemis

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**THEY CANNOT END THE SEASON LIKE THAT!**

**WALLY WILL BE RESURRECTED! My favorite red-headed speedster is DEAD! I will not accept!**

**I loved Superman's reaction to the Lex Luthor thing at the end.**

**Vandal Savage went to Apokolips and talked with Darksied. IT MEANS SOMETHING! I KNOW IT!**

**I don't like Bart in the Kid Flash outfit. It's the hair.**

**Cassie and Tim got together. And there was some Supermartian flirting going on.**

**And that is why they HAVE to go on with the show. OK! Some stuff might not make sense, but COME ON! You want them to continue the show. There is NO denying it.**

**Chapter 1: Artemis**

He was gone. My Wally. My best friend, my partner in crime, my red-head, my speedster, my boyfriend, my true love. We don't even have a body. Barry says he just evaporated. **(I think he might have entered the Speed Force. He just went in slow.) **

Right now I was standing in the garden where we put the holograms of the fallen heroes. They took out mine and put Wally in.

I was dressed in my Tigress outfit. I couldn't be Artemis anymore as I told Bart. Artemis was Wally's partner. I needed to get away for a bit. I would try it out. Not Tigress as a hero. Well, yes, she would be a hero. But, I would try her out as a blond.

Wally said he liked my blond hair. Before we dated we would get into fights all the time. Some were about me being blond. I smiled at this now. I also felt a tear well up in my eye. I couldn't let it fall. If it did then I wouldn't be able to stop. Wally didn't love me because I was weak. I was strong and he knew it.

We even had a science test coming up. That's where he exceled.

The tears started coming freely. I felt a presence behind me a turned around. I gasped quietly.

The person behind me had red hair, green eyes, and a goofy grin. He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt under a short-sleeved button up, green shirt that went with his eyes. This was her Wally. The only thing not right is that he's translucent. Almost see through.

"Babe, tears do not look good on you," Wally said.

I was speechless. Well, who wouldn't be when they were staring at their dead love.

He chuckled a little bit. "Artemis, you don't have to worry about me. I'm in a wonderful place. But, it's not perfect."

I finally choked out a sentence," Why not?"

He leaned forward and caressed my cheek with his hand. Even though he was pretty much a ghost, I still felt it.

"Because you're not there."

He kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and felt a wave of energy. When I opened them I was saw Wally in his Kid Flash suit and the world around us had changed. I saw deserts, oceans, mountains, forests, and cities with multiple restaurants.

"This place is called the Speed Force. It called me here and that's why I evaporated."

I looked back at him and saw his eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"It took a lot of energy to get my spirit out to see you," he looked at me," It will take a while for me to gather enough strength to leave. I not dead, just, going too fast to be on our Earth."

He looked at me again.

"When a speedster comes her it means that they have reached their top speed. I was holding myself back, so I wouldn't pass Barry. By doing so I gathered enough speed and power in myself to come here."

Our surroundings started to flicker and I saw the Watchtower around us before the Speed Force replaced it again. Wally sighed.

"My time with you is short. I have to save my energy to visit the others," his eyes looked pained and tired," but, you have to keep and out. You never know what will happen."

With this he winked at me and I was in the Watchtower again. I looked over at Wally's hologram again. What did he mean 'keep an eye out'? Then I remembered. He said he wasn't dead. He was trying to get out of the Speed Force. It would just take a while. I would have to watch out for his return.

I smiled.

For Wally, I would wait forever.

**Yes, I will have Wally come back. And to the readers of my story, Shifter: That story will be on hold until I finish this one. I feel Wally deserves this much. And I will give it to him. So, be patient and Shifter will be back before you know it. Bye- bye.**


	2. Memory 2: Dick

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**The reason the YJ people ended the season like they did was so that they have a better chance of getting the chance to make another season. They left questions unanswered on purpose.**

**Chapter 2: Dick**

I just can't believe he's gone. The red-head I would troll with is gone. He was my best friend. No, is my best friend. No one can replace him.

I looked at his hologram then over at Jason's. My brother and best friend. Is knowing me a curse? First it's my family, then Jason, now Wally. Who's next? Tim? Bruce? Alfred? I sighed again. At least Tim has the right idea. Life is too short, enjoy it while you can. Now him and Cassie are dating. Hmmm, Wonderbird. Sounds legit.

Artemis is going solo, Kaldur, Conner, and M'gann are going to try to busy themselves with work. They may not say it, but I know. And me? I'm taking a leave of absence. Like Artemis, I need to get away.

"Dude! What happened to the guy that had the cackle and trolled with me, because this ain't him."

I turned around fast and almost fainted. Yeah, I _almost_ fainted. Behind me was my dead best friend. He had the same red hair, green eyes, and stupid look on his face. He was grinning widely. Well, I probably did look funny.

"Dicky-bird, why no talk?"

"W-wally?"

"Yes?"

"How? How are you…."

"I would trade secret, but you would get mad if I said that plus you'll need to know if you're going to help me get back."

"Get back?" I said, dragging out each word.

"Yes, to get back here. Did you think I was dead? 'Cause, I'm not."

"Then…..?"

"It's called the Speed Force."

Suddenly we were surrounded by an amazing landscape. It had shining oceans, forests that stretched for miles, sandy deserts, rocky mountains, and cities with every type of restaurant a speedster could want.

"Is this heaven?"

Wally glared at me. "You sure were shuck up with my "death" weren't you?"

I nodded numbly.

"Even Artemis said more than you when I visited her."

"You visited Artemis?"

"I just said that."

My head still felt groggy and could barely understand what was going on.

Then for some reason I was looking to the side and my cheek was stinging. I looked back at Wally; he was glaring at me again. He looked irritated.

"Get it together, man!" he shouted.

My head felt clearer though from the slap.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"I'm going to waste the energy I need to get out of here on you."

"You want to leave here? Why? It's a paradise for a speedster."

"Sure, but it doesn't have my friends or family."

I glanced over at him and saw his eyes were filled with pain and longing.

"I need your help to get back and you need to be," he paused," not grieving."

I put my hand on his shoulder. When I did I saw everything how he saw it. Everything lost a lot of its color, making things look gloomy.

"Stay safe, alert, and tell Bart the suit looks good on him," Wally turned to me and smiled a goofy smile.

"See you around," and with that he winked and I was back in the Watchtower.

I looked around. Then sighed and looked up at Wally's hologram.

"I'll do anything to bring my best friend back." I turned around and left.


	3. Memory 3: Kaldur

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I would like thank everyone who likes my story so far. Wally really was a great guy and this act of heroism made him, well, so d*!# heroic. My logic doesn't involve anybody dying, but f!#* logic!**

**Chapter 3: Kaldur**

I looked at the hologram of fallen comrade. I was his leader, I could have done something to help. I just wish it hadn't been my friend, my brother.

"Um, please do not think sappy thoughts in front of my statue. Please and thank you."

I whipped around and my fallen brother. His fire red hair, his emerald green eyes, and the mischievous grin on his face.

"Quit analyzing me!"

"I am sorry. It's just-"

"I know! You thought I was dead!"

"Well, what were we supposed to think?"

"..."

"…"

"I see your point."

"Good."

We stood in silence for a few moments, then….

I was standing in a meadow with forests to the west, oceans to the east, mountains to the north, deserts to the south, and cities everywhere with plenty of restaurants.

"Welcome to a speedster's paradise!"

I stood in awe. Complete and utter awe.

"Where is this place?"

"No idea! But, it is not on earth. The only reason you can see it is because I'm showing it to you. Do you know how much energy this takes? And I have lots of people to visit yet."

"Visit?"

"Yes! I have visited Artemis, Dick, and now you so far. At least you're not crying or totally out of it. They sure were not done grieving yet."

"Why are you visiting us?"

"Why? So, I can make sure you're going to help when I gather enough energy to get out of this place."

"So, you are not dead, just in another plane of our earth, but not on _the _earth?"

"Ding, ding! He's got it. Honestly, with how well it went with the other two, I thought you would be just as bad. You totally lifted my spirits with your being focused."

"Um, ok."

"So, are you going to help me when the time comes?"

I put my hand on his shoulder and said," Of course I will, brother."

He hugged me around the waist like he was a little kid and said," You can never have enough siblings! That's why I have five!"

"Who are they all?"

"You, Dick, Conner, M'gann, and Roy!"

"Oh."

The landscape around us changed back into the Watchtower's garden and Wally looked at me.

"I can't use to much more energy to continue talking to you, Kal. Gotta save it. But see ya around."

With that he winked and vanished before my eyes.

I looked back at his hologram and chuckled.

"Wally, you sure are a piece of work."

Then I turned and left.

**Yeah, I probably could have made it longer, but I didn't. I like to get straight to the point when writing. For some reason, not when I'm actually talking though. It's weird. Well, I am 90% crazy! See ya next time! Adios! **


	4. Memory 4: Conner

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I just haven't had time. Like, now, I only have around an hour before I have to go to some stupid church thing.**

**Chapter 4: Conner**

I looked up at Wally's hologram.

Everyone thought that I wasn't mourning, but I was. Inside. I was a rock. I had to be strong for everyone else.

M'gann, Gar, and I just got back from Mars. Well, I almost wasn't able to get back. Why? 'Cause M'gann siblings that she _insisted _we go see, well the sisters, all wanted to "mate" with me.

_*Flashback*_

"_Family! I have come to visit!" M'gann said as we were lead into their house by one of her brothers._

"_M'gann!" all her sisters chorused. I remember M'gann saying she had 12._

_While they hugged, Gar and I stood by the wall awkwardly. One of the girls saw me and she walked over. Or maybe I should say she sashayed over. All the martians had changed into human forms._

_She put her hands on my shoulder, trying to act seductive. "Hey, cutie."_

"_Um, hi." I tried not to think bad thoughts because she would just read my mind._

_All of a sudden all of M'gann's sisters were ushering me to a seat at a dining table. Then they tried to all sit as close to me as they could. It was… unnerving. I looked over at M'gann for some help and saw that she was seething. Huh. That's my job._

"_So, handsome, what do want for dinner?" B'ell, I think, asked._

_I stared at her and thought to M'gann,"What do they have?"_

"_Just say mac and cheese. We do make human food." She was still mad. I could tell by the way she said her words._

"_Ah, mac and cheese," as I said it, it sounded like question._

_B'ell just leaned in more, if that was even possible, and whispered," Of course."_

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN TIME SKIP YAY!**_

_After dinner, as we were getting ready to leave, the girls made their move._

"_Conner, why don't you stay with us?" B'ell asked._

"_Well, um, ah, I have things to do on earth and stuff, so, yeah," I said uncertainly._

_B'ell looked a little, well, angry that I rejected her and her sisters. Their eyes started glowing green and I felt all their presences in my mind. I winced, but since I was good at shielding mind attacks it only hurt a little. Then M'gann was in front of me and her eyes were glowing green too. She knocked her sisters unconscious._

"_Come on," she said to Gar and I," Let's go before they wake up and start a war for Conner." _

_So we got on the bio-ship and were out of there. All the time I was thinking,' Oh thank God! I don't think I could stand 12 more M'gann's or I guess they were nothing like M'gann so, B'ell's?_

_*End Flashback* I had that idea for a long time._

"Wally, you would have laughed after I told you that story. But, no! You just had to go and die! C'mon! That's not your thing! I mean dying? Seriously?" I ranted almost as fast as the speedster himself.

"Um, did not take you for the ranting type."

I whipped around and show the subject of my ranting. My little brother or maybe he was my older brother. Things to think about. Things to think about.

"I'm not," I said calmly because I felt like punching him for dying.

"I'm not dead, so please don't punch me," he said quickly.

I glared at him instead then. He quivered in his shoes. I had learned from Batman himself how to do the patented Bat-glare. Guess he didn't know that.

I blinked for a second and when I opened my eyes I was staring at, well to be honest, it looked like nothing I have ever seen before. Wally and I were standing in a forest with birds, squirrels, everything else a forest could have. A white wolf came out of a bush and brushed up against my leg. He looked like Wolf only not mutated.

I bent down and petted him. Wally just looked on with a knowing smile on his face. I realized where I was.

"Wally, why are we in a speedster paradise?"

He looked startled," How did you know?"

Now was my turn to be startled. How did I know?

"I have no idea."

We just stared at each other then…. We burst out laughing.

Wally wiped a tear from his face," Ok, ok, I'm serious now."

"…"

"…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

We just couldn't contain ourselves.

I blinked and we were back in the Watchtower.

"I will help you get back, Wally. For my blond sister who just so happens to be your girlfriend."

"Really? She is? And really? You will? Wait, how did you know I was going to ask for your help?"

"Again; I have no idea."

"Ok. Well, then I guess my business her is covered."

He patted me on the shoulder and disappeared.

I looked around.

"Man! I really need to go to bed!"

I really did. So, I walked away like nothing happened.

**Oh, Conner, so calm and collected outside when he's freaking out inside. Sorry, if he seemed OOC. Well, goooooood-byyyyyeeeeeee! **


	5. Memory 5: M'gann

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sorry, I took a long time to update. But, there's homework, I'm lazy and track just started so I 'm really tired afterwards. Oh, and I need your opinions on some things:**

**A Nightwing depression/torture story (I know; cruel)**

**A Conner/Zatanna story**

**A story on the kids of the team members/ JL members**

**So, tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 5: M'gann**

I sure missed Wally, even though he flirted with me continuously when I first came to earth. He and Artemis became a couple and I knew he was planning on proposing. I think he thought about it purposefully so I would know.

I felt something run my cheek. When I brought my hand to my face and pulled it away I saw it was a tear.

Everything was going badly. First Wally dies, and then I had to go to Mars where _all _my sisters try to get Conner to stay with them via mind control AND I still can't get Conner to take me back. He just hasn't gotten the hint. Plus, Nightwing left! He left! The nerve of some people. I understand why he left, but I wish he hadn't.

"Sweet Cheeks, why are you crying?"

I knew he was there. I felt his mind become present. I turned around and glared at him. He flinched and said," Ok, stupid question."

I grabbed him by the shoulders, only slightly surprised that my hands didn't go right through him.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? I KNOW FOR A FACT YOU ARE NOT DEAD!"

He cringed at this and said," Let me show you."

We were then surrounded by mountains. I looked to the side and saw everything Wally now saw every day. We were standing on the peak of mountain taller than Mt. Everest.

"Wow."

"I know right."

"So, where wow?"

"It's called Speed Force. It pulled me here during the run with Bart and Barry."

"How do get out?"

"That's what I'm working on. I need your help though. So far I have Arty's, Dick's, Kaldur's, and Conner's help. Though Conner seemed to be able to read my mind and it was pretty weird."

"But, I can read minds."

"I know but Conner shouldn't be able to right?"

"No he shouldn't be able too."

We stood there in silence for a few moments. Wally broke the silence.

"Will you help?"

I looked at him as if he were crazy and then answered," Do you even need to ask?"

He shrugged his shoulders and the landscape flickered back to the Watchtower. Wally walked over and gave me a hug then grinned and goofy grin, winked and was gone.

"So, how did your meeting go?"

I looked around and saw Conner.

"You knew what was going on?"

"Well, I had the same experience."

"Oh, yeah. Wally said that," as he turned to walk away I added," What's with you and reading minds all of a sudden?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at me," I have no idea."

He started walking again and I flew to catch up with him. I stopped and turned around so I was standing in front of him. Which also stopped him. If he wasn't going to get the hint I would make it obvious.

"M'gann, what are you-" I stopped anything else to come from his mouth by putting mine over his in a kiss. He didn't kiss back at first out of surprise, but I felt his hands wrap around my waist after a few moments and my arms went around his neck.

Oh, yeah. I am so going to get him back this way.

**Well? What did you think. **

**READ AND REVIEW! DO IT NOW!**


	6. Memory 6: B & B

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**HEY EVERYBODY! I have another option for a story! It would be a Conner/Superboy torture, depression, and bonding fanfic. And I know; how can I even think about stuff like that? Well, I think it's a great way to bring the characters in whatever story your writing closer together.**

**Chapter 6: B & B**

**Third POV**

Barry and Bart were both in the new Grotto at the Watchtower. They had looked at all the holograms. All but one. Neither could bring themselves to look at him. They both felt it was their fault he had died. If they had been faster, they could have gotten rid of the chrysalis themselves and Wally wouldn't have been put into danger. They finally forced themselves to go over to and look at Wally's hologram.

'Wally. I'm so sorry," Barry thought, 'I wish there was something I could have done differently….'

Bart had been thinking the exact same thing and finished Barry's thought,' you would still be here, Cuz.' Only Barry didn't think Cuz.

"Nothing you would have done would have saved me for long."

They both whipped around to face the subject of their thoughts.

"Sup, Uncle, Cuz?"

Bart came over to Wally's ghost like figure and touched his shoulder. When his hand didn't go through, he hugged Wally and said," This is so crash!" He backed up and looked at Wally again," How are you not dead? Not that that's a bad thing, just, how?"

"Let me show you."

Suddenly they were surrounded by multiple restaurants. All with different kinds of themes: Mexican, Fast Food, Italian, French, and all kinds of others.

"Shall we discuss everything over a bite to eat?" Wally asked.

Barry and Bart nodded numbly. All three of them walked into a McDonald's that had been on the right of the street they landed on. After they all had ordered (I'm not going to say what they ordered because it was a lot), they found a booth to sit in. Barry and Bart on one side and Wally on the other.

Bart took a sip of his drink and then asked," So, where are we?"

"The Speed Force," Wally said casually.

Barry choked on his soda and had to cough a bit before he spoke," _The _Speed Force?"

"Yup," Wally answered, popping 'P'.

They sat in silence after that until Bart just had to ask," What's the Speed Force?"

Wally just continued to enjoy his food and looked at Barry expectantly. Barry took a deep breath and started explaining," The Speed Force is where speedsters get their power from. If you go fast enough it can suck you in. Only one person has gotten out so far. But, Wally how are you communicating with us?"

"It takes _a lot _of energy. And the food here does not help replace the stuff I've already burned. So it will take some time before I can get out of here," Wally said then sipped drink like all this was normal.

"We'll help you get out," Bart said while Barry nodded. Wally beamed.

"Great!" Then the restaurant disappeared to be replaced by the grotto. Wally winced and rubbed his temples.

Guess I have to let you go," he said then added," I will contact Zee when I have talked to everyone and got enough energy to get out of the prison of paradise," He mock saluted and disappeared. Bart and Barry stared at where Wally had been standing then Bart burst out laughing and told Barry he was going home.

Barry looked at Wally's hologram. He had a very confused face on.

"What the HELL just happened?"

**And there you have it! I will be getting to the part where Wally comes back soon. And I have another AN for my story Shifter for those of you who read it: Since Tim and Cassie got together in the last episode Shifter will be just a Jason/OC story.**

**GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT! RELISH IN THE EPICNESS!**


	7. Memory 7: Zatanna

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**HEY GUYS! **

**I HAVE NOTHING NEW TO SAY!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 7: Zatanna **

It just wasn't fair. I lost my father and now my brother? NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR!

I was pretty much having a tantrum in front of Wally's hologram and crying my eyes out even though I'm a grown woman.

"Zee? Zee? ZATANNA!"

I jerked around to see a _very _confused Wally. Wait. What? Wally? Wasn't he the reason I was throwing a tantrum? I sense a mystical force at play here. I got up and zoomed over to Wally.

I looked him dead in the eye and he flinched. Yep. This is the real Wally, dead or not. I came to an instant conclusion….

Wally was trapped in some sort of speedster dimension that only speedsters were able to go to and only if they went superfast or were holding in enough speed to draw the pull of the dimension. The Wally in front of me was the real Wally but he was using energy, precious energy, to talk to me and most likely some of the others. And he was talking to me to get me to help him get back to our dimension.

Wow. I just went all Batman there. Wally was still looking at me in fear and I realized me hypothesis thoughts only took me a few seconds to think. Wow again. I went all speedster too. I'm just having a great day. Even if it started out terrible.

"Zee?" Wally whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I shook my head and asked in return," What do we need to do?"

_**SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP BY MERE HOURS BECAUSE ZEE AND WALLY WERE PLANNING THINGS YAY!**_

Wally and I were going over the plan to get him back in the Earth dimension. Again. We had to make sure it was perfect because one wrong move and we could send Wally back father into the speedster paradise, Speed Force is what Wally called it, so it would take even longer to get him out or send Wally back in there for good with no way for him to get out or even visit us again. Whoa, Zee. Run on sentence. Bad. Very bad. My language teacher is going to kill me. _Focus!_ Sorry.

Planning this well plan felt weird because Wally and I would get into fights all the time about whether magic was real or not. And now, here we are. Using science _and _magic to bring him back. Never thought I would see the day. Nope. Never did.

_**ANOTHER SUPER HAPPY FUN MAGICAL TIME SKIP ONLY NOT AS IMPORTANT AS THE FIRST YAY**_

I was sitting in my room at the Watchtower and thinking over the plan again. Wally would use a little energy to send me a sign to tell me he was ready and I would gather everyone. I would not be powerful enough to bring Wally back myself so I would use some of the other's energy to help. I talked to them and they agreed. I would first open a portal and that led to the Speed Force with Dr. Fate's help then use everyone's energy as I said before to summon Wally out of the Force.

Piece of cake, right? No. I might drain myself to the point of death, but with the others help I should be able to make it. Without dying of course.

I finally drifted into sleep and dreamed of the plan succeeding and everyone being happy again.

**Like, love, hate? TEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL MMMMMMEEEEEEEEE! A Bahbai. WAIT! P.S. I know this chapter was short. Sorry. It just seems when I'm talking out loud or just in my head I over explain everything but when typing or writing I shorten everything.**


	8. Memory 8: Portal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hiya! What would you guys think of an YJ de-aged story? Oh, and if you are female and have a Facebook account, then you should check out the game **_Half the Sky Movement_**.**

**Chapter 8: Plan in Motion**

**Artemis's POV**

It was time. We were getting Wally back.

They were all gathered in circle around Wally's hologram in the Watchtower's grotto/garden. The birds seemed to be cheering us on. And the plants seemed much greener while the flower colors were more vibrant.

Our circle was like this: Zatanna was at the head facing Wally's hologram, Dick was on her left and I was on her right. Kaldur was standing next to Dick while Conner was next to me. By Kaldur was Barry then Bart. By Conner was M'gann. Dr. Fate stood behind Zatanna.

"Are we all ready?" Dr. Fate asked. We all nodded. Wally had given the sign to Zatanna a few hours ago. She took a deep breath and began the portal summoning spell.

"_Nepo eht latrop!" _she and Dr. Fate said in unison. A portal of swirling blue, purple, white, and silver winked into view.

Zatanna told us that when they did the other summoning spell they would need to take some of our energy. So after they were ready or the second spell, Dr. Fate told us to hold hands. We complied without hesitation. If it meant bringing Wally back, we would do it.

Zatanna took another deep breath and began the summoning spell…..

"_Gnirb yllaw ot su! Gnirb yllaw ot su! I dnammoc uoy!"_

I could feel the energy being sucked from me. But, the spell seemed to be working because the portal was flashing wildly. Bart was on his knees from losing so much energy. Then Dick was on his knees then, Kaldur, M'gann, me, Barry, and Conner was last. Zatanna looked like she was starting to waver. Right before she fell to her knees Dr. Fate caught her and held her up for the last part of the spell.

"_I dnammoc uoy ot gnirb su yllaw!" _her eyes closed for a second, but then they snapped open and her eyes were glowing silver. _"BRING US WALLY!"_

Wow. She said forwards.

The portal was now flashing and spinning rapidly. Then what looked like a male figure was in it. The figure fell out and Zatanna fell to the ground. We all looked at the new figure laying on the ground rubbing his head. He had fiery red hair, skin right in between tan and pale, and I bet that under his closed eyelids, his eyes were emerald green. Sparking with mischief.

He groaned and sat up. His eyes opened. I was right. His eyes were emerald green. He looked around, confused. Then….

"OH MY GOD! IT WORKED! Where's the buffet?"

**Sorry it's so short for the chapter where Wally comes back, but I thought that this was a good place to stop. You guys might not agree. Anyway, read and review!**


	9. Memory 9: Blue Streak

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Aloha! I think this will be the last chapter of **_**this **_**story 'cause, well, I don't know. Also, I decided I will keep a notebook of my recent OC's and story ideas. Anyway, KEEP CALM AND READ MY STORY! P.S. I dare you to not laugh at anything, whether it be funny or not, do NOT laugh. Review to say if you did or not.**

**Chapter 9: New Beginning**

**Wally's POV**

Turns out, everyone had a party set up for my return. AND THERE WAS A BUFFET! Right now I was stuffing my face while Artemis watched. She looked like she was going to start crying or laughing. I couldn't tell. When I was full I asked Artemis to come to the grotto with me so we could turn off my hologram.

We walked into the grotto and went over to my hologram.

"Babe, for once, neither of us will be in here," I said to her.

"At least you knew I was coming back."

"Not for sure. Your cover could have been blown and you and Kaldur could both be dead."

She leaned in put her hands on my chest," But, we're not." She kissed me on the nose and when she pulled away, I pulled her back so her head was on my chest.

"Neither am I. And if anyone tried to take you away from me again they would end up in the hospital."

"Wally-"

"No Artemis. I have something to say and I'll be damned if I don't get to say it," I let her go and she looked at me confused.

I kneeled down on one knee and reached into my back pocket. I pulled out a small black box.

Artemis really did look like she was going to start crying now. I opened the box and inside was a silver-banded diamond ring.

"Artemis, will you marry me?"

How did she answer? Well, she screamed.

**Dick's POV *A few minutes before Arty screams***

I was walking around with a cup of punch in hand looking for Wally when I got cornered by Zatanna.

"Hey, Dick," she said.

"Hey, Zee," I paused then added," When you said the final 'Summon Wally' thing, did you know you said it forwards and your eyes glowed?"

"My eyes glowed? AND I said stuff forwards? Gee, I don't Dick."

"Do think it could be bad?"

She shrugged her shoulders then we heard the scream. We looked at each other and rushed down the hallway where we heard the scream come from.

We ran until we came to the new grotto/garden only to see Wally and Artemis hugging and Artemis crying like crazy.

We walked up to them quietly and tried listening to what they were saying. Arty was saying," Yes, yes, YES!" While Wally was saying," Good, good, GREAT!" We stood right beside them and asked," What just happened?"

They jumped and Artemis held out her hand. On her ring finger was, well, a ring.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED! I SAID YES!"

"SHE SAID YES!"

Zatanna and I stared at them for a few seconds before we reacted. I started giving Wally a noogie while Zee and Arty squealed to the side. I stopped giving Wally a noogie. I had a question to ask.

"Are you guys going to go back into retirement?"

They both looked at me and then at each other and back at me.

Wally broke the silence by saying," How does the name Blue Streak sound?"

**BAM! Oh, I do have some announcements this time:**

**What do you guys think of a genderbender fanfic? I would genderbend the whole team or just Superboy **

**I have to say that this and anything else that isn't and AU or just has the TV show characters is BEFORE Shifter**

**I think I will make Shifter the first story of a series. What ya think? **


End file.
